


Рак

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Love Hurts, M/M, Pain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: AU в каноне: Любовь действует на приверженцев Темной стороны как смертельная болезнь.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Канон нагибается. Канону больно.  
> В угоду ангста, конечно.

Всё начинается, когда Рен приходит к нему и говорит два слова:  
  
— Я умру.  
  
И это звучит так обыденно, так просто, будто это в порядке вещей, будто по-другому быть и не может. И Хакс сначала даже не понимает. Он просто смотрит, пытаясь понять. Это может быть какая-то очередная дурацкая метафора о Силе, какая-то не менее дурацкая шутка, но Рен перед ним стоит без шлема, в глазах у него ледяная решимость, уверенность и гадкое _смирение_. Так смотрит человек, знающий, что уже все кончено, что выхода нет.  
  
— Неужели? — спрашивает Хакс, позволяя себе приподнять брови. Он ждет объяснения, а сердце начинает заходиться в жутком темпе, и это даже больно.  
  
Кайло жестко улыбается, и каждое его слово, будто новый и новый нож в грудь:  
  
—  _Я люблю тебя_ , ты же знаешь, — Кайло склоняет голову вбок. Хакс знает. Очень хорошо знает. Но не понимает, как это может быть связано. Это причина, но Кайло не выглядит злым или раздраженным из-за того, что Хакс станет его смертью. Хакс еще даже не знает, почему.  
  
Когда Кайло объясняет ему, Хаксу хочется смеяться.  
  
Потому что это так глупо. Так по-идиотски. Это совершенно смехотворно, так по-детски, в духе каких-то невозможных сказок, в которых он никогда не верил.  
  
Есть ли в Силе хоть что-то, что не принесет боль и страдания?  
  
Кайло продолжает улыбаться так, будто рад такому исходу. Будто для него такая смерть — это лучший вариант.  
  
— Верховный лидер не знает, — говорит он медленно. — В любом момент может узнать, но пока я сокрыл это от него.  
  
— И что будет, если он узнает? — Хакс вдруг понимает, что слова ему даются с трудом. Дышать тяжело. Жить тяжело. Воздух вдруг становится ледяным и таким вязким. Не вдохнешь, не выдохнешь. Отрицать, что он _любит_ уже поздно. Всегда было поздно. Сколько бы он ни пытался.  
  
— Лишит меня этого, — отзывается Рен и замолкает на пару мгновений. — Но… я не хочу. И меня это не спасет, конечно. Силу не обманешь.  
  
Хаксу абсолютно плевать на Силу и на ее нерациональные правила.  
  
Ему не плевать на Рена.  
  
— Я не хотел тебе говорить, — признается Кайло, улыбка становится мягче, но в грудь Хакса она врывается тараном, проломив кости. — Но последствия не сокрыть. Ты бы все равно узнал. Лучше так.  
  
— То есть вот так вот просто? — переспрашивает Хакс. Ему нечем дышать, но в груди так пугающе пусто.  
  
Кайло пожимает плечами и подходит к нему.  
  
— Да. Не вини себя.  
  
— И не собирался, — не врет Хакс. Он винит Силу. Глупые правила. Самого Рена. Но никак не себя. Кайло удовлетворенно кивает.  
  
— Я не уверен, сколько мне осталось, — Кайло продолжает улыбаться, и вдруг Хакс замечает, что за этой улыбкой кроется боль. Так улыбается человек, врущий, что все в порядке, но на самом деле его рвет на части изнутри. Хакс сглатывает.  
  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
  
— Ничего, я просто поставил тебя в известность, — отзывается Рен задумчиво. — Я хотел, чтобы ты был готов.  
  
Между строк Хакс слышит: _Ты мое всё, я не хочу, чтобы тебе было слишком больно_.  
  
— Как мило с твоей стороны, — говорит Хакс чуть раздраженно и даже зло. Невысказанным повисает: _Ты действительно считаешь, что мне это поможет?_  
  
Кайло улыбается: _Нет_.  
  
Он едва заметно пожимает плечами: _Но я попытался_.  
  
Хакс кривит губы.  
  
— И что ты предлагаешь делать? — спрашивает он хмуро.  
  
— Ничего уже не сделать, — отвечает Кайло, его голос спокоен и даже умиротворен. Он видит, что Хакса бесит его тон, но не спешит успокаивать его. — Пока остается доживать.  
  
Хакс морщится. Тон Рена с каждым новом словом бесит только сильнее.  
  
На ночь Кайло остается у генерала. Хакс только рад такому раскладу.  
  
Ничего особо и не меняется с того момента, как Кайло произнес свой приговор. Но Хакс ловит себя на том, что смотрит на Рена дольше и пристальнее обычного, будто пытается увидеть какие-то изменения. Но Рен выглядит так, как всегда выглядел. Разве что надоедает и язвит как-то меньше.  
  
Они проводят вместе больше времени.  
  
Хаксу кажется, будто он сам умирает тоже.  
  
Он знал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, что это прикончит их обоих. Хакс не ошибся.  
  
Кайло стал каким-то задумчивым и тихим. Хакса это страшно нервирует. Сейчас ему даже хочется, чтобы Рен был вспыльчивым и неуравновешенным, как раньше.  
  
Идет время, и Рен не выглядит так, будто собрался умирать, но Хакс напряжен постоянно. Это очень выматывает, он постоянно устает. Кайло ведет себя с ним неожиданно ласково, и это бесит.  
  
Через какое-то время Хаксу начинает казаться, что Сноук все знает. Он не может отделаться от этой навязчивой мысли. Ему даже становится страшно за свою жизнь. Ситхи непредсказуемы. Кайло видит его состояние и обещает, что Верховный лидер не знает, что происходит. Это мало успокаивает, но Хакс кивает на такое заверение.  
  
За пару суток до прибытия на Старкиллер Хакс начинает замечать, что Рен будто едва держится. Он улыбается как-то совсем уж вымученно, показывается из своей каюты очень редко, и Хакса это настораживает. Он пытается забыть о том, что Кайло сказал ему по поводу скорой смерти, но ничего не выходит, Рен сам — одно сплошное живое напоминание, и его мягкая печальная улыбка режет ножом.  
  
Хаксу хочется разбить его бледное, бледнее обычного лицо, но вместо этого он целует пухлые губы и глубоко вдыхает знакомый запах. Ему так не хочется во все это верить. Ему кажется, что это нереально.  
  
Хаксу вылетать через час, Кайло лежит головой на его коленях, смотрит снизу вверх, а Хакс задумчиво перебирает его волосы, в другой руке тлеет сигарета, он смотрит куда-то вбок, чувствуя себя отвратительно.  
  
Кайло поднимает руку, и холодные пальцы щекотно прикасаются к щеке Хакса, заставляя того вздрогнуть, будто проснуться, и опустить взгляд вниз. У Кайло ярко-ярко блестят глаза даже в темноте. Блеск этот нездоровый, влажный, Хаксу он совсем не нравится, но он молчит, только смотрит очень внимательно, выпутывает руку из черных волос, трогает в ответ почти белое лицо, а потом устраивает ладонь на его груди.  
  
— Я не смогу бороться с этим вечно, — шепчет Кайло, трогает пальцами висок Хакса, и тот чувствует, как Рена рвет изнутри, и у них обоих внутри что-то ломается, дробится, крошится, и это так нестерпимо больно, и Хакс понимает, что вот она — точка невозврата, что отступать уже нет возможности. Что вообще никогда не было такой возможности. Что шаг в бездну уже давным-давно был сделан, и теперь остается только падать. Эта бездна распахивается в до невозможности черных глазах Кайло, и Хакс понимает, что тонет. Бездна вязкая, как расплавленный металл, но холодная, как космос. — Мне остается только спросить, будешь ли ты со мной до конца.  
  
Хакс ловит его ладонь, щекочущую щеку, сжимает очень крепко, так, что это, наверное, больно.  
  
— Да.  
  
Его голос тоже звучит ровно, спокойно, будто они говорят о чем-то и на десятую часть не таком важном. А внутри больно, и сердце колотится так, что содрогается все тело. У Хакса всегда были проблемы с выражением эмоций, ему это и не нужно, но сейчас от этого как-то по-особенному плохо, боль заперта внутри и не находит выхода.  
  
Через день Хосниан уже уничтожен.  
  
Уже к вечеру от триумфа не остается и следа.  
  
Хакс вытаскивает Рена с рушащегося Старкиллера на собственном шаттле, там же укладывает его в персональную бакта-камеру и хочет глухо рычать от бессилия. Хакс забивает в базу данных корабля координаты, предоставленные Верховным лидером.  
  
Он так невозможно устал, он разбит и сломлен, ему кажется, что Рен может исчезнуть в любой момент, и это так страшно выматывает. Хакс ставит шаттл на автопилот и падает на кровать в жилом отсеке, закрыв глаза.  
  
Хакс просыпается от прикосновений губ к лицу. Он с трудом размыкает веки и видит Кайло, тот нависает сверху, совершенно голый. Он рановато вылез из камеры, кровь остановилась, но раны не исчезли окончательно.  
  
Кайло целует и трогает очень жадно, и Хакс сначала пытается оттолкнуть, бормоча что-то о том, что Рен — идиот, что ему лучше лечь обратно в бакта-камеру, но в конечном итоге он сдается и притягивает ситха ближе.  
  
В каждом движении Рена — отчаянная приторная нежность. Хакс дышит тяжело, хватается за чужие плечи, пытаясь вырваться из морока ощущений, потому что это непривычно и много, потому что вся их близость до этого была скорой, почти грубой, и им это нравилось. А сейчас остается только стонать и поддаваться движениям, ловить каждый чужой вздох губами. Кайло нежен до безумия, его дыхание тихое, пусть и тяжелое, будто он хочет только слушать, не пропустить ни одного стона или вздоха любовника. От этого больно щемит в груди, не хватает воздуха. Хочется что-то сказать, высказать все, что на сердце, но не выходит, не хватает сил.  
  
После с минуту он лежит у Рена в руках, дышит его запахом, родным и таким нужным. Кайло слабо гладит рукой его волосы. Обычно Хаксу не нравится подолгу лежать в обнимку, это жарко и не очень удобно, но сейчас он не может заставить себя оттолкнуть Рена.  
  
Когда Хакс закрывает глаза, то он вдруг понимает, что это конец.  
  
Когда Хакс открывает глаза, то понимает, что Кайло Рен больше не дышит.  
  
Хакс тоже перестает, с той лишь разницей, что на время, словно ждет, что услышит чужое тихое-тихое дыхание. Но его нет и никогда уже не будет.  
  
И Хакс ощущает ее снова.  
  
 _Боль._  
  
Хакс дергается, отворачивается ломаными движениями и опускает ресницы, прижимая руку к груди. Он бессмысленно скребет ногтями по грудине, желая достать до сердца и вырвать его, как бесполезную опухоль. Глазам под веками становится горячо и мокро, и он с силой кусает внутреннюю сторону щеки, а внутри что-то рушится, трещит так громко, что в ушах закладывает от этого звука, но в то же время страшная тишина повисает в помещении. От нее хочется избавиться, но нет сил. Нет возможности. Он не может найти сил взглянуть на Рена. Не может найти сил встать и жить дальше. Сейчас Хаксу кажется, что жизни теперь быть просто не может. Он бы попытался понять, когда успел пасть так низко, но ему не до того. Тяжело думать, когда настолько больно.  
  
Хакс не знает, что сделает Сноук, как только узнает о смерти своего ученика.  
  
Хакс думает о том, что будет не против смерти в качестве наказания.


End file.
